


Call Me

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McDanno phone calls and boys gorgeousness ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Made for McDanno Advent Calendar at McDannoLand](mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/103983060%E2%80%A6)

Emergency link in case youtube decides to delete it as they did with other of my vids:  


[Call me](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/callme.mp4)


End file.
